Mirai Nikki: Another Paradox
by Eternal-WinterWriter
Summary: Mirai Nikki: Another Paradox Summary: "What happens when Murmur erases the existence of the Amano's, by accident? Well, call over a trusty someone to replace Yukiteru's role in the games while she attempts to fix her mistake."


It was a chilly winter night that a lonesome caramel-tanned servant walked the streets briskly. The temperature never bothered her, since she wasn't human after all. What she found strangest was the fact that the humans she passed didn't bat an eye at her, as if they assumed that she wasn't something to be afraid of. She was. She was a sadistic demon, and maybe not today, but one day—she would break free and make them all suffer, bowing to her feet.

She sighed sadly. She had awhile to wait until fantasies like that would come true. Murmur glared down at the ground before rapping on the front door she walked a long way to stand in front of. It was in a neighborhood, just two miles off downtown Sakurami where the sea was closest. She stopped her rapping, waiting for the door to be answered as she looked around. Each house in the neighborhood looked the same, but what didn't bore them out were the lawns. Some had a very organized garden with a nice fence, others were simple, and some would be dead had it not been for the gardening crew.

In all the world revisions she witnessed, Murmur never forgot the smallest of details, being a sadist and all. She caught saw of a gardening crew tending to a house's uncared for lawn once. They withdrew the weeds, trimmed and watered the grass, and took their leave in their white truck with the garden wheelbarrow logo on the side.

"Ah, Murmur," She jumped, snapped around and glared at the amaranth eyes that greeted her with a smirk. "What brings you here at this hour?"

"Shouldn't you be asleep by now, Akise Aru?" She asked.

"Shouldn't you be off, running little errands for your God?" He shot back.

"Hmph." She crossed her arms, pouting up at him.

"If you're here, it must be important." He widened the door for her to walk in. She did, not bothering to slide off her slippers as she stormed right into the living room of the house. Akise wasn't surprised. It was expected of her. She didn't seem the type to be polite at something she didn't care for, and traditional etiquette so happened to make that list. He closed and locked the door, on his way to the living room, he paused. "Would you like tea?"

"Get over here! This is really important, Akise Aru! Can you really be thinking of tea at this moment?!" She asked incredulously, as if it were his fault this wasn't going anywhere. Quite the contrary, he thought, but he wouldn't say that. This was too amusing for him to pass up. He walked into the living room and sat opposite of her of the kotatsu.

"What is it?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"…" Murmur looked up at him, straight. "I may have accidently erased the existence of the Amano Family."

"…Yukiteru-kun is gone?" Akise was stupefied, bewildered. He couldn't believe his ears. Suddenly, the steady pounding of his heart came to an unsettling stop at her words.

"Akise Aru," Murmur quickly called, as if it were an on-switch for an unresponsive device. "I need you to replace his role in the games, to balance the continuum and deter Deus's suspicion. At least until I fix this problem."

"I see." His face was shadowed, nodding solemnly. "And what about Gasai-san? What am I going to do with her? She deserves as much as I do to know what happened to Yukiteru-kun."

"You're going to have to keep quiet about it!" Murmur stood, glaring at him. "Not a word of his disappearance near her! The games aren't far away, and Deus will be expecting a first. You will be that first, and you will fulfill his role, completely, until this has been fixed. Do you understand, Akise Aru? Retaliation and foolishness will be punished severely, and if I catch you attempting to change the future, perhaps I won't even bother solving this problem."

"…" If Amano Yukiteru ceased to exist indefinitely. "You can't, Murmur!" If it wasn't anything else, he would have noted how panic-stricken he sounded, but he didn't care. Nothing else mattered but the rewrite of his beloved's existence. Without him, the continuum was sure to imbalance one way or another. Murmur was aware of that, wasn't she? She was only emptily threatening him, even so… He couldn't afford to gamble with a demon. Not like he did once, and it cost him his head.

"Ah, but Akise Aru," She smirked. "I can and I will." On her way to the front door, she paused. "Be ready to transfer to his school tomorrow, and come up with a convincing excuse to tell your parents on your own. I have a problem to fix." She left without waiting for his response, and when the door slammed shut, Akise stared after her in wonderment.

One wrong move and it would cost his beloved's existence… What was he going to do in Yukiteru's shoes?


End file.
